Save Me
by LittleSecret
Summary: Izaya lifted his arm, watching as a string of blood slid down his arm, creating a red line from his wrist to his elbow. A small, broken smile formed on his lips as he stretched his arm out as if reaching for the light in the ceiling. Why had he done this in the first place? - Shizaya, selfharm, trigger warning.


"I'm so stupid."

Those were the words the infamous informant, Izaya Orihara, whispered to himself as he sat on the cold tiled bathroom floor, while leaning back against the tub. Everything was so fucked up it literally hurt knowing it was reality. But it was, nonetheless, and Izaya knew that. He knew it but would never openly admit it. Not to anyone. Not even to himself.

Izaya lifted his arm, watching as a string of blood slid down his arm, creating a red line from his wrist to his elbow. A small, broken smile formed on his lips as he stretched his arm out as if reaching for the light in the ceiling.

Why had he done this in the first place? When had he begun doing it, anyway? He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that he couldn't stop and he didn't want to, either. Hell, the raven had no _reason _to stop. Why stop doing something that made you feel wonderful and seemed to solve all of your problems?

The answer is; he shouldn't.

He shouldn't stop when all it did was relieve him of the pain he felt, relieve him of all the hatred. This wasn't related to Shizuo, though, not at all. All of his hatred was directed at none other than Izaya himself.

"I'm such an idiot."

The tears that had formed in his eyes began slowly rolling down his cheek, one tear replacing the other as they began dripping from his chin. He was none other than the biggest idiot on the whole damn planet; that was for sure. He felt completely… useless… worthless… dumb.

His hand fell limply by his side as he stared down at his outstretched legs, trying to think somewhat strange and figure out what to do next. His left wrist had suffered from a few semi-deep cuts which he would probably need to clean.

Fuck it! Izaya didn't give a damn. He would clean off the blond, wrap a gaze around it and that would be the end of it. Nothing else needed to be done.

"Izaya?"

Said informant tensed horror evident in his eyes as he slowly turned his gaze upwards until it met brown eyes. What was he doing here? It wasn't as if this idiot knew anything about what Izaya had been doing nor did he know he was upset; so why?

Izaya saw how the taller male's gaze went to his arm and suddenly his expression changed but as usually Izaya couldn't tell what the protozoan was thinking.

"Why would you do something like that, ah?" Shizuo asked him, kneeling down beside him. Izaya merely lowered his head, not wanting Shizuo to see him like this, so sad and _broken_. "Flea?" The blond placed a hand on Izaya's shoulder which surprised the raven and made him slap the hand away out of pure reflex only for Shizuo to grab his hand. His _left _hand.

Shizuo pulled his arm closer, taking a look at his wrist.

"Why did you do this?" There was no answer from the raven. "Hell, I'm not good at this, you know?" What could he say, anyway? "Just tell me what it is." Still silence. "Flea…" That tone caught Izaya off guard and made him raise his head to look up at the blond. The look of concern was more comforting than anything Izaya had ever seen. "Why did you do this?" Shizuo asked again, adjusting himself to let his knees rest on the floor as he let go of Izaya's hand to instead pull him close to his chest; hugging him.

The comfort that hug provided Izaya with was overwhelming and resulted in making him want to cry even more. However he tried to hold all the extra tears back, not wanting his lover to worry more than he presumably already did.

"It's okay. Just let it all out."

Shizuo's words took him by surprise, making his eyes widen before he closed them; fresh tears making their way down his cheeks. He couldn't hold them back any longer and he didn't even want to - because now Shizuo was there, to comfort him and get him through all this pain and suffering. Izaya weakly returned the embrace, hand gripping at the back of Shizuo's vest, not caring about the blood that was most likely being spread on the blond's vest – and so, he cried, sobbing loudly into the blond's chest while Shizuo just held him, comforting him, rubbed his back. It was going to be okay now. He was going to be alright.

Because now Shizuo was there to save him.

LINE

This is a rather short but I suddenly felt liking writing something like this and… then I did! I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think of it! Advice is always appreciated as long as you're being nice about it.

I didn't read this through, but I might do that later on and then edit the mistakes that are definitely there.

Thank you for reading this!


End file.
